Breakaway
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: From Still In Love. Amethyst only wanted to breakaway from her life... now Syrus can help her do that. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX or "Still In Love", which I am co-writing with Sakqia. I only own my OC, Amethyst Zelenia. Please R&R but do not flame!

Breakaway 

Syrus stopped as he felt the familiar aura that sent his heart pounding. After weeks of pondering, Syrus had finally come to the conclusion he was experiencing something purely beautiful for the first time.

Love.

Amethyst lifted her head from staring out the window and at the falling rain. She was curled up so her cheek rested on her knees and her arms were wrapped loosely around her shins. She had kicked off her skate shoes and was playing with her fuzzy black and dark purple stripped socks. Her tri-colored locks fell down her back like a waterfall. She had lifted her head because she sensed someone she couldn't ever imagine being without.

"Syrus…" Amethyst turned around, excitement in her hollowish gaze.

"Amethyst…" Syrus smiled warmly at her, almost shyly, as his eyes locked with hers.

He could almost see a faint sparkle of light in her eyes. Curious, Syrus stepped forward, and squeezed onto the window seat with Amethyst. She blushed when he rested his head on her shoulder, putting an arm around her, and Syrus giggled softly.

"You smell so pretty, Amethyst." Syrus sighed before inhaling her scent. "Like lavender…"

Her heart was started to pound furiously. Never had a boy been this close to her or ever commented on her scent. It was kind of creepy at first but…

Amethyst found herself welcoming it.

"And your hair is so soft and unique." Syrus continued, running a hand through her locks.

"So is yours." Amethyst finally said, gently running a hand through his light blue locks. "You're so cute, Sy."

Syrus blushed a tad bit and said, "Really?"

Amethyst nodded and they fell into silence. Her eyes traveled back towards the light sprinkle falling outside. She could see Laraine and Jesse playing with Astrid and Daryl in it. The two North Academy transfers seemed closer than ever.

"Amethyst… can I tell you something secret?" Syrus dared to breathe.

Amethyst turned when she felt his hand still running through her pale silver, raven, and amethyst locks. She nodded slowly and blushed intensely as Syrus placed a quick kiss on her cheek. It was so quick, Amethyst wasn't even sure if it had really happened. The bluenette next to her never was ambitious as far as she could tell. He seemed like a quiet, slightly low confident, shy guy.

"What is it, Sy?" Amethyst asked quietly.

She jumped when she felt his hand slid under her shirts. Shuddering, Amethyst closed her eyes as Syrus' fingertips brushed against the double bow and arrow mark on her hip.

"I really like you, Amethyst. More than anyone I've ever liked." Syrus breathed in her ear; his normal shyness seemed to be replaced with determination and confidence.

"S-Syrus…" Amethyst stuttered, her cheeks warming even more as Syrus continued to run his hands over the mark. "Y-You like _me_?"

Syrus shook his head, causing a look of confusion to form. "No… Amethyst, I think I love you."

Her green eyes bored into his silver ones. Syrus then pulled his hand out from under her shirts and placed it on her waist. Eliminating the space between them, Syrus dipped his head down until his mouth made contact with Amethyst's. She kissed him back, only pulling away to say one thing.

"I can breakaway now… I love you, Syrus…" confessed Amethyst softly, before kissing him.

Syrus jumped when he felt her tongue running across his lower lip. Letting out a small moan, Syrus opened his mouth, granting Amethyst entrance. Her tongue danced with his passionately and hotly. Syrus had never experienced this kind of feeling before. Her ran his fingers through Amethyst's silken locks as they continued to kiss. The bluenette jumped when Amethyst nipped his lip.

"Amethyst!" He squeaked.

She pulled away with a teasing smile, "What?"

Syrus smirked before pulling her close to himself, "I think I'm going to have fun exploring…"

"Me too…"

**THE END!**

SF4E: Very sappy, yes, but cute!

Please R&R!

Amethyst x Syrus Forever!


End file.
